


First Christmas

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holiday Mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Egon and Janine’s first Christmas together as a couple. But Egon’s holiday spirit is tested.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to morganskye for this idea.

It’s Christmas Eve in New York. Peter decided to spend the holidays with Dana and Oscar. Ray of course was going home to be with aunt Lois. And Winston was staying with his parents. Egon was spending the holiday with Janine at her place in Brooklyn. This is their first Christmas together since they started dating, and he wanted to make it extra special. Even though they’re both Jewish, they still enjoy the festivities of Christmas. 

He had traveled to the other side of the city. They were on a call a few weeks ago in that area, and a cute storefront had caught his eye. He had made a mental note to return and check it out before the holiday. He had picked out a beautiful glass ornament and had asked the owner to hold it for him. He was back now to pick it up. 

“Good evening Dr. Spengler!” the store associate greeted him. 

“Hello! I had called earlier that I would be by for the ornament?” he replied politely.

“Yes! I have it here for you.” The young woman pulled out a small red box from under the desk. She sat it on the counter for Egon to look it over.

“Ah yes! Very beautiful!” he said, a huge smile on his face. The glass ornament had a quaint little cottage home nestled inside with snow surrounding it. He looked on the back of it where a small, subtle label had been placed on it. It read: “First Christmas.”

“Does everything meet your approval?”

“Indeed, it’s perfect!” Egon carefully returned the ornament inside of the red box where it would be protected during the travel home. He paid the associate, wished her a Merry Christmas and left. 

He stepped outside and realized it had started to snow. “Perfect!” he thought happily. He gently tucked the box under one arm and tried hailing a cab. Unfortunately, he had a terrible time finding one available. Between the fact that it was 5:00pm on Christmas Eve, in New York City, and snowing, getting a cab would prove to be difficult. But, he was determined to stay positive. It is Christmas, after all.

After several minutes, he finally caught a cab. However, traffic was appalling. At this rate, it would take a while just to get across town. Another twenty minutes had passed, and the cab had only moved about two blocks. Frustrated, Egon paid the driver and decided to make his way to the subway. 

Egon finally made it through the crowded streets to the subway station. The snow was picking up; he checked his watch. “I’d better call Janine; she’ll be worried,” he thought to himself. He grabbed the nearest pay phone. 

“Hello?”

“Janine! It’s Egon!”

“Hi honey! Where are ya?”

“I had to go across town - I had an errand to run. I’m at the subway now. Hopefully, it won’t be too much longer. I didn’t want you to be worried.”

“Aww, thanks. I had started to wonder. Dinner isn’t quite ready yet. I’ll keep it warm til you get here.”

“Thank you for understanding. I love you.”

“I love you, too Egon. Be careful.”

After he hung up, he caught the next train. He wasn’t able to find a seat so he stood with one hand on a pole while safely tucking his precious cargo under the other arm. He was terribly worried that his gift would be damaged. But once the train started moving, he relaxed, thankful that he was on his way to Janine. 

It was fifteen minutes into the ride when Egon noticed something wasn’t right. Several of the other passengers had noticed it too. 

“What’s going on?” Egon asked an elderly gentleman seated nearby. 

“From what I overheard, the train is having to reverse and go back. Some sort of accident has occurred with another train further up the tracks.”

Egon groaned in frustration. This would definitely make him even more later getting to Janine’s. Once the train returned to the station, Egon rushed out. The only thing left to do was to try and get another cab and hope traffic had thinned out a bit. 

The snow had gotten a bit harder now. Egon struggled to catch another cab. After a short while, he just decided to walk as far as he could and hopefully be able to catch another one. 

As he walked, his demeanor was becoming tired and bitter. “All I wanted to do was make our first Christmas together special,” he mumbled out loud. Thankfully, due to the snow, the streets were less crowded, so no one would overhear him and mistake him for some weirdo talking to himself. 

He pulled up the coat collar closer around his neck, wishing that he had taken Janine’s advice and worn a scarf. As he passed by an alleyway, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He stopped and looked in that direction. 

He saw a figure hovering there. He decided to approach it. As he got closer, he saw that the figure was wearing a beautiful silk white robe. It removed the hood, revealing a gorgeous woman. She had long flowing golden locks that seemed to reach halfway down her back. The robe shimmered in the fading light of the day. She had lovely green eyes the color of emeralds, her lips as red as Janine’s hair. She looked very young, possibly in her early twenties. The robe hung down to the ground but he could see a royal purple gown underneath. 

“Who are you?” Egon asked, not frightened, just intrigued. 

“I am the Spirit of the Holidays,” she replied softly. 

“I thought that was more of a feeling than an actual spirit?” Egon stated, confused.

“Yes, I am the embodiment of all the happy feelings from people the world over during this time of year,” she answered.

“Why are you here? Now?”

“I sensed that you were one of those people from which the happiness was spreading from. However, during the course of the evening, those feelings are fading. I am here to restore your hope and happiness.”

“Oh,” he said simply, not sure of what else to say. “Well, you see, I had an errand to run before heading to my girlfriend’s home this evening. I wanted to get her a special gift - this is our first Christmas as a couple. But I’m late and everything seems to be making me later.”

“I understand your discouragement. However, you mustn’t give in to the negative feelings. This is a time of hope, when people seem to appreciate things around them more than usual. Do not let yourself sway to the importance of material possessions. While I am sure the gift you have for your girlfriend is special, do not underestimate her importance. Material things come and go in this life; people whom we care about are here for a given time. Cherish your time with her. She will understand.”

Egon felt a twinge of shame for how he had acted, realizing the Spirit was right. He smiled. “Yes, while she would be happy with this gift, I am sure she will be more pleased to see that I get home to her safely. Thank you Spirit.”

She simply smiled and nodded before vanishing into thin air.

Feeling restored with new hope, Egon noticed the snow had lightened up. The streets were less crowded than before, the traffic moving smoothly. He searched for a cab but still didn’t see one available. 

He had started walking again when suddenly, a cab pulled up beside him and stopped. The passenger rolled down the window, a young gentleman sticking his head out. 

“Sir, would you like to share the cab?”

Egon smiled. “I’m headed to Brooklyn.”

“So am I! Get in!”

Egon accepted the offer and got inside. The two talked happily along the way. Egon found out the other man was headed home to see his mother. He was attending college in Colorado and hadn’t been able to visit since last year. They exchanged stories of their trip home, laughing at how things had turned out. 

Egon’s stop was first. Before he got out of the cab, he paid the driver an extra twenty dollars. “That should more than cover the rest of the fare plus tip.”

“Wow! I appreciate that! Thank you!” the gentleman said. 

“I appreciate your help with catching a cab. Hope you enjoy your visit with your mother.” Egon smiled.

“I will! And I’m sure your girlfriend will love her gift! Merry Christmas!” 

“Merry Christmas to you!” Egon waved as the cab drove off. He ran quickly into the apartment building, still tucking his gift under his arm.

As he opened the door to Janine’s apartment, he saw her standing in the kitchen, preparing the plates for dinner. 

She turned to see him as he entered. “Egon! You’re home!” She ran up to him, jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him quickly on the cheek. “What took ya so long?”

“It’s a long story; I’ll explain over dinner,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes. “But first, I have something for you.” He presented her with the red box.

Janine squealed and opened it. Her eyes grew wide as she carefully took the ornament out. It was intact and safe. She held it by the string at the top, turning it carefully as she inspected its beauty. When she saw the label on the back, she nearly cried. “Oh Egon! This is so beautiful! Thank you!”

She hugged him close. 

Egon looked up and saw a twig of mistletoe that Janine had hanging over the doorway. He leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips, which she completely reciprocated. 

As he broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, rubbing noses in an Eskimo style kiss. “Merry Christmas, Janine,” he whispered. 

“Merry Christmas, Egon,” she whispered back.


End file.
